Life is a Bitch
by Ookami No JST
Summary: Gaara has lost his two sisters to his father. but when his father takes two other teens under his house something happens that surprises everybody, and will unwanted memories come up. story of learning how to love and not to dwell on death.
1. Grief

"_hehe. You're very funny little brother. The reason why is cause that is what big siblings do. We protect our little siblings. I don't care how much I have to take for you I will not let 'him' do that to you. Nor, will Kankuro. I promise on my life that I will protect you till I die," her voice said repeatedly in his head. Then suddenly a new voice came it was from Kankuro, "Brother all both of us will protect you till we die! We promise. If we die before him we will help you out somehow. Cause we love you, Gaara and nothing will ever change that._ A sad tear rolled down Gaara's face as he remembered those two voices how they said false promises on something that was bigger that both of them combined. Gaara's door to his room opened, and in came a figure he identified as his brother, Kankuro.

"Are you okay I heard crying? You miss her too, don't you?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? She sacrificed her life for mine. It would be very ungrateful if I didn't, besides what are you doing up so late?" Gaara said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"You know even though your I'm-an-emo-bad-ass act is great, I'm your brother I can sense that you're still upset about like it was last week. Is that why-" Kankuro was rudely interrupted.

"Leave me alone in my grief." Kankuro didn't leave but instead hugged his brother, who happened to be as cold as ice. Kankuro tightened his grip as his quite small but mascular brother tried to worm his way out of the embrace but failed miserably. Gaara felt raindrops on his head even though they were inside. The raindrops smelt of tears and Gaara began to realize that his brother was the source of the tears.

"Get off me," Gaara's demand was ignored and hugged tighter.

"what the fuck are you doing get the hell off me, bastard. Seriously get off of me before I kill you, mother fucker," Gaara didn't really mind being hugged but he didn't want his brother to think that he could hug him anytime he wanted. Kankuro backed off immediately after he heard the threat.

"Watch your tongue, we don't need 'him' hearing you speak like that. Remember last time?"

"Of course I do. That was when-" Gaara's voice drifted off as the flashback started.

_A girl the age of eight laying on the floor dead. She had saved Gaara when he was only six. Her long black hair fell in front of her face. The green eyes lifeless, and full of love for the person she had been looking at when she had died. Temari, his oldest sibling had jumped in front of him to block a fatal attack. Kankuro flinging at their father in rage. He was so upset at their father for attempting to murder the youngest sibling, and murdering his oldest child. The man had been so shocked that he had hit the boy in the stomach when he almost kicked him. He flew backwards and hit the wall, knocking him cold. There was only one of the three siblings left, and the man didn't even touch the one he wanted to kill. Kankuro finally woken up after their father fell to his knees crying because of the lose of his baby girls "Why would you take away my baby girl? You monster! How could you? You first take away my wife now baby girl" his father yelled. Kankuro sat up looked for his sister. He found Temari first against a wall looking limp. He knew his sister were dead. He didn't want to be that way, but he knew no matter how much he wanted she was dead and he could do nothing about it._

End of very sad flashback

Gaara started to cry very hard. Kankuro wanted to comfort his little brother but all he could do was hug him. Which surprisingly made his little brother's crying to soften. "It's okay now. He cant hurt her anymore. She doesn't have to be tortured anymore," those words didn't help Gaara, instead they backfired.

"If I wasn't born then she wouldn't have had to go through that anyways!" Gaara's sobs started getting harder again.

"How about we go look for new eyeliner. That always cheers you up. Come on. Your room is so depressing considering what happened 11 years ago," after those words Kankuro dragged his brother out of the house looking for the makeup stand that was in the local market.

* * *

Hey guys sorry I had to erase JST fanfiction had a fit about it so I got rid of the OOCs.


	2. unforgotten memories

Hi this is chapter 2. Enjoy. I don't think this will be as sad as the last one. I hope. I almost wanted to cry, just writing the last one. I know this one has violence. I write the words how the character says them. There is a little Japanese in this that you might not know. So I will put parenthesizes and the word it means. Warning: VERY foul-mouthed little girl

* * *

Gaara looked around the market. It seemed so peaceful. The lights were on and no cops were out. He didn't spot any of the bullies he had at school. He really didn't need Kankuro to fight anyone that would just make the beatings at home worse. Gaara saw a teen around his age, with gold hair, and bright blue eyes. Gaara unconsciously started to walk past the makeup store and to the boy.

"Gaara where are you going? Gaara!" Kankuro ran after and grabbed his brother by the arm, which broke Gaara out of his trance, "Where are you going mister? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Gaara looked at his brother, "No. Why did we pass the store?"

"Cause you kept walking."

"I did?"

"Right past it. You looked as if you were walking towards someone,"

"Lets go in the store now. I think my eyeliner is thinning. And I have to find something for someone."

"Are you buying that stuff again?"

"It's not for me, it is for her."

"Who is her?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT! OUR SISTER! TEMARI! WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY IT ALOUD? DO YOU LOVE TORTURING ME?" with that loud outburst Gaara stormed off. Kankuro didn't know where his baby brother went but he knew he was better there than fighting in the middle of the market.

"GET OUT OF HERE! WE DON'T NEED TROUBLE MAKERS, HERE!" a lady in her early 40s said. Kankuro trudged out of the market with out his apology for his brother.

**Flashback**

"_Why are you so stubborn on not letting me protect you?" Temari was trying to convince her stubborn brother, _"_Come on Gaara-kun, let me take care of you! I really do love you! Is this cause that bastard of a dad we have says that you're the fault of mom dying?" Temari's eye were filled with sorrow, not for the lose of her mother but at the fact her father would blame his own son for her death._

"_F-fine b-but if you w-want me to play sumdin like d-dwess up I-I-I'll kill you," Gaara was only four when she made her promise. Even at a young age Gaara was treated cruelly by his father, and had the cute little baby voice._

"_I just cant understand how he could hurt someone so cute," Temari at the age of six always spoke so properly. Sometimes Gaara would get annoyed at how she would talk in Japanese if she was mad or if she just felt like it. Her foul mouth was often flipped words she told Gaara not to repeat._

"_I not cwute, I swexy."_

"_Who taught you that word?" it was more of a demand than a question._

"_Kankuwo," just then Kankuro walked into the room._

"_KANKURO! Why would you teach Gaara that word you-you jerk!" Temari said surprisingly much calmer than normal._

"_Wh-wh-what w-w-word?" Kankuro tried not to stutter but failed miserably. He was scared of his older sister._

"_Sexy. Now tell me you pussy."_

"_I didn't mean to. I went babe spotting and he followed me... This one chick went by and I said wow can you say sexy. I didn't mean for him to actually say sexy. Please don't hurt me," Kankuro put his hands up to block the hit that he knew was coming. Temari just ignored the hands and kicked him hard in the leg. Kankuro fell to the floor holding his chin. Gaara could tell the kick had broken bones in several places._

"_serves you right, ikeiki (bitch). Don't ever let me hear about you babe spotting again, you hear me boys? Or Kankuro you will be missing a limb and there will be a bruise on you Gaara,"_

"_But he dwagged me dere. I did not want wo go." Gaara said defensively._

"_Well, Gaara it's time to put you to bed," Temari said pushing Gaara to his room._

End of flashback

"GAARA! GAARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kankuro yelled as he looked in the woods in the direction of where his brother when his brother ran off. Kankuro heard quite crying. He followed it to see his brother on his knees crying in front of something. As quietly as he could Kankuro looked around Gaara. There was a high stone. At first glance he thought it was just a stone, but he had a creepy feeling about. He walked closer to see the stone had engraving on it. It was a headstone. He walked up to his brother. Then he remembered that only his brother knew where their sister's grave was.

"Is this her grave?" Kankuro said putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Y-yeah," Gaara sniffled out.

"Come on. Lets go home," Kankuro said taking Gaara's hand as if Gaara was five.

"I'm thirteen now you don't have to hold my hand." Gaara said as he pulled his hand away.

* * *

Kankuro and Gaara got in the house, cleaned what used to be perfectly put on eyeliner off Gaara's face, and in bed just before their dad came in the door. Ever since the girl's death. Kankuro slept in the same room as Gaara just incase their dad wanted to go at it again, Kankuro wouldn't be locked out.

"Oh, boys. I have something to show you," their dad called from downstairs, if the boys were actually asleep they would've waken up.

"Yes, sir?" the boys called when they got down stairs.

"I want you to meet a certain person. He will be living here until he can find a permanent home," the Kazekage said and moved out of the way. Gaara saw a boy.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki," the boy said. Gaara noticed it was the boy in from the market. Had his father been with him? Gaara thought it was good that he hadn't gone too close to the blonde.

"Excuse me but I have to go," Gaara said rushing upstairs to his and Kankuro's room. All Gaara could do was cry.

His brother came in the room a few minutes later with Naruto. Gaara looked up and quickly wiped his tears away. The blonde eyes adverted to him with a questioning look.

"I know what you mean Gaara. It hurts for me to feel that too. We'll just have to deal with the pain. Oh and Naruto is going to sleep in here with us."

"I'll be back in the morning."

"Father is going to kill you if you go out."

"I'm not leaving the house. I'm going 'there'."

* * *

Gaara looked at the untouched room. It had been 7 years since he had been in here last. The room smelt like pomegranates, sun block, and dust. Temari was an extremely easy burner, she wore sun block everyday didn't matter if she was only going outside for a minute.

**Flashback!**

_Gaara was five. Temari and him were snuggled in a blanket on the couch. His sister smelt like pomegranates, and sun block. Even though most would find the combination revolting, he found it quite welcoming. He wasn't sure if it was just the fact that it was the smell of his best friend or if he just liked the smell. Little did he know that soon he would lose that smell forever._

"_What are you lazy bums doing?" Kankuro asked as he came in the living room. Temari woke up with the sudden noise. Temari didn't sleep much, but when she did Gaara was cradled in her arms. Even though Gaara never knew his mother he figured Temari was just like her._

"_Just finished reading to my favorite person in the whole wide world," Temari said with a warm smile pointed at Gaara. Gaara always liked her smiles. She would only smile at him. Their father had a fit that she wouldn't smile at him._

"_More like finishing your nap after reading to your very best friend," Kankuro said as he walked further in the room._

"_You know what I mean."_

_Okay you two," Kankuro pointed at Temari and Gaara, "Get Gaara in bed, Temari and Gaara don't fight against sleeping."_

"_I don't have to listen to you," Gaara pouted._

"_Now Gaara-kun. Would you do it for me? And not the brunette jerk in the room," Temari stuck out her bottom lip knowing Gaara couldn't say know when she used that trick on him._

"_O-okay just stop the pout."_

"_Yay. Come on Gaara. Lets get you to bed," Temari stated getting off the couch._

"_One condition though," Gaara said sitting up on the couch as he said it._

"_What Gaara-kun?"_

"_Stop calling me Gaara-kun, and you have to stay in my room till I wake up," Gaara got off the couch._

"_Okay Panda-kun," Temari said while grabbing Gaara's hand, and dragging him off to his room. She put out panda pajamas for Gaara. She said she would be back in a few minutes and left the room for Gaara to get in his PJs. A couple minutes later she returned in black PJs with a combination of bats and skulls. _

"_Are you ready for me to tuck you in?"_

"_Yes and thank you," Gaara said with a small smile._

"_Now, you don't have to say thank you. Just that smile is enough. Now, get into that bed mister or cookie monster is going to take your cookies," she said very playfully to the young boy. The boy could only laugh in response._

"_I am the cookie monster. But you are the cookie monster queen, Miss I only eat things with a LOT of sugar," Gaara said smoothly as he slipped into his bed. Temari came up and tucked him in. When she was done she kissed him on the forehead in a motherly fashion. _

**End of flashback**

Gaara found the wolf stuffed animal he had given Temari when he was very little. It stood where it had always stood, on her bed next to the pillow. She had slept with it every night till her death. She had given him a teddy bear about the same size. He always had it on him. Anywhere he went he had it. He always had his school backpack so he just had it in there during the day. Gaara went to her bed surprisingly it wasn't dusty. He laid down in the bed. He couldn't help but cry. He missed his sister. Temari was more his best friend than sister. She was the mother he never had, the friend he never had, the sister most people could only wish for. Without her everything was depressing, boring and stupid. He hated living in the house. His father a ticking time bomb, his brother who had more scars because he wouldn't let their father hurt Gaara if he was there. Even with his brother's protection Gaara had a lot of scars, each with a cruel memory. His crying started to grow. He thought he would never stop. He somehow started to calm down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he was starting to able to see, he saw a aspiration of his sister till his eyes were completely restored, then he saw the blonde boy where his sister was.

"Who used to stay in this room?" the blonde asked. Gaara didn't want the boy in the room.

"It's none of your business now would you leave?" Gaara said very harshly.

"Okay. I'll go. I just wanted to say sorry if you have any trouble with the sleeping arrangements. I snore and sleep talk. So once again sorry if I keep you up," the blonde said shyly and walked out. Gaara couldn't believe how he thought he saw his sister in the boy. His sister was loud, this boy was shy and quiet. Gaara then noticed his position on the bed, he was curled in a half ball with the bear and wolf clutched to his chest. _how did my bear get here? I left it in my room _Gaara thought. What Gaara didn't notice was that like his sister the boy had come in to say good night and give Gaara his bear.

* * *

The morning had come fast for the household. The first one up was Gaara. Something had awaken him, it sounded familiar. He realized what he heard that woke him up was Temari. Gaara figured that it was just his imagination. But what he thought was weird was that when he looked at the time it was when he used to get up, 5:00. Gaara was already used to getting up at 12:00 cause he now went to a school that started at 1:00 pm and ended at 7. His sister always woke him up when he was little. He started to remember a day when he was 4.

**Flashback **(this will be in Gaara's pov)

_It was 9:00 am on my clock. I was worried that I was majorly late. I rushed down stairs to see my sister, father, and brother sitting around a fire in the living room. When my father saw me. he got off the couch and said, "Well, I better be getting back to work. I only came home to tell you the news," with that he found his heavy jacket and went out the door. Before he shut it I saw white all over._

_I decided I would ask Temari what it was. I walked over to where Temari. was sitting on the floor and plumped my bottom on her lap although I meant to land next to her. Right before I scooted off she hugged me so tight I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. My sister might have been only six but she was as strong as a thirteen year old. _

"_Where do you think you are going?" she asked as if I was grounded and was going through the back door to sneak out._

"_Can't breathe," I said in a hushed voice. Right then and there she loosened a little, but not enough for me to wriggle out of her grasp._

"_Sorry."_

"_It is okay. Why are we not at school? And what is the white stuff outside? It scares me," I said. The tan was missing out of Suna and in its place was white; it scared me._

"_T__here is nothing to fear outside except for frostbite. The white stuff is snow. It rarely snows in Suna. I have always loved the snow because the snow is a foot and a half deep so we don't have school today sleepy head. How about we go get some coats on and go outside?" she looked at the rest of us._

"_I have homework," Kankuro sighed and went back to his room, "P__lus __I hate the cold."_

"_How about you Gaara-san?" she asked me._

"_Sure," she let go of me completely and I got off of her._

* * *

Okay that is the end of this chapter. R&R


	3. a KO and confusion

Lets get the chapter started all italic is Gaara's thoughts or flashback

* * *

Gaara decided he was tired of being in the sad, dusty room with his bear held tightly in his right hand. He walked into Kankuro, Naruto, and his room. Just as the blonde had said I heard, "But I don't lo-," the boy was drowned out by Kankuro's snoring. The two sleeping boys started to snore in a rhythm. This just made Gaara shake his head. In a hour their dad would come in to check up on the teens._ I should probably get in my pjs before __**he**__ comes._ Gaara put down the bear, looked through the dresser and found the clothing. He took of his shirt and pants exposing his black silk boxers. As Gaara grabbed his pj pants he heard, "Red?" Naruto asked. Gaara then realized the brothers hadn't introduced themselves. A small blush found its self on Gaara's cheeks as he remembered he was only in his boxers. The boy was completely bewildered at the blush. Gaara hated to admit but Narutp was sort of cute, sort of.

"What? Oh the name is Gaara," Gaara said the start a tad too harsh. He put the bottoms on quickly, that was when the blonde boy realized what the red had been wearing and a blush, that almost matched Gaara's hair, bloomed.

"Well sorry, I didn't know your name. Yesterday we didn't meet formally," he gave me a groggy smile. He rubbed the rest of sleep off his eyes. He walked over to me. He wore a bright orange long-sleeve button up pajama top with a duller orange sports shorts. The match was quite different from normal pjs. Gaara had to admit Naruto did look good in orange and the blond certainly brightened up the haunted room, "I was wondering if you could tell me about the school here. Kankuro told me that you were a freshman too. So could you?"

"Sure," and so Gaara explained the workings of our school. Gaara hadn't noticed the time till someone came through the door.

"What are you two doing up?" Father asked. He looked pissed and Gaara knew what was happening. Gaara looked at Naruto and he could see the reflection in Naruto's eyes that Gaara looked terrified. The poor boy didn't know what was coming. Father marched in the room; the sound woke up Kankuro. He looked around trying to see why his father was being so loud. When his eyes settled on the other teens he looked like he knew, which is much coming from Kankuro.

Kankuro looked around seeing why Father was so unhappy. Gaara and Naruto were sitting cross legged on Gaara's bed faces a mere five inches apart. They looked like they had been kissing. Father walked to the bed to grab Gaara by his hair. He dragged the red head by his hair to a spot where there was room for the beating. He pulled the bright red hair down and Gaara followed his hair. Gaara got on his knees. Kankuro stood up from his bed only to be hit in the stomach. He ignored the searing pain to get in front of Naruto as he had seen the man turn around to get the blonde.

"Boy get out of the way before you get added," it is everyday like this that Kankuro felt ashamed to say that this man was his father, but Kankuro stood his ground.

"No teme(1)," Kankuro finally got the courage to tell the bastard what he really is. The man looked furious and Kankuro immediately knew what was coming, even though his father didn't know squat about Japanese he did know that his eldest child had called him something an abused child should never call their abuser to their face. Father walked up to Kankuro and started beating the fifteen year old. The brunette took the pain without a hint of remorse. This just infuriated the man even more there fore the punches and kicks got harder. Naruto was crying with no evident(2) stop.

Since everyone had forgotten about Gaara, he had taken this as a chance to get off his knees and sneak out to get Tem's wolf. He didn't know how it would help but he got it anyways. Once he had gotten back to the room, Gaara saw that Father had found a stick to beat Kankuro with. Gaara being infuriated decided this pain had gone on long enough. Gaara found his brother's baseball bat, snuck up behind the thirty-eight year old man, and hit the 'man' in the back of the head successfully knocking him out. The older man hit the ground at Gaara's feet. Kankuro tried to stand up as Naruto rushed to help him. Gaara just looked down at the unconscious(3) man at his feet. He resisted the urge to kick his father, for that a traumatized Naruto kept looking back and forth from him to me.

"Well where are we going to go?" Kankuro broke the silence that had crept in the room. He was heavily leaning on Naruto and Gaara knew the boy couldn't take much more of Kankuro's weight alone. He did have admit my brother was a tad pudgy. Gaara walked over to him and wrapped Kankuro's arm over Gaara's shoulder, now Gaara was happy that Kankuro was a few inches taller than him. Even though at any moment he would make a comment on it, but Gaara was a year younger than him, you cant blame Gaara for being a late bloomer. The baka, Naruto, let go of the side he was holding up and rubbed his shoulder. Kankuro's weight was now completely on Gaara. Gaara then remembered Kankuro's bed was just a foot away, and sat the brunette on it.

"I don't know brother. We cant stay here after what I did I think we would get it worst than ever before," Gaara knew his eyes looked pained by Naruto's sorrowful eyes that were directed at him. They didn't hold pity, no they held empathy(4)? Gaara wondered why he even thought it was empathy.

Then out of no where the silent Naruto speaks up, "We could go to my house. My father went on a business trip," _Wait, if their father knows ours then if their father might be abusive too. That wouldn't be good, _"I know what you are thinking and you are wrong. That is not the case at all. Gaara-kun your father sort of kidnapped me off the street," Naruto said. _Kun? Hmm I think I like it._ Naruto walked up to Gaara and hugged him, causing the other two people in the room's eyes to grow to the size of bowling balls. _What?_ Gaara was frozen in place. He couldn't hug him back or push him away. Completely frozen, "Gaara-kun I have something to tell you," he whispered in Gaara's ear. A shiver went up and down Gaara's spine. _What? How could this smaller, more feminine boy do this to me? There is no way I am gay well I am not really attracted to girls but that doesn't necessarily mean I am gay. Right? _

Gaara finally got the courage to speak up, "Okay we will talk after we get out of here," Gaara whispered directly in Naruto's ear. Gaara saw him shiver and couldn't help the small smirk. _Was he cold? Did someone walk on his grave_(5)_? Did he not like me whispering in his ear? Or is that what I looked like when he whispered in my ear?_ Gaara was completely confused by the shiver. So Gaara decided to start grab the boys belongings, starting with Temari's wolf.

* * *

Just going to end it there. Cause I don't really feel like dealing with it. And now for our vocabulary:

-the Japanese word for bastard.

2. Evident- easy to see, of clear.

3. unconscious-loss of senses

- understanding of another person's feelings

5. Did someone walk on their grave?- an expression that means did someone walk on a person's past life's grave, it's sign is a shiver down the spine.


	4. Dont' hit me with a loaf of bread!

Gaara looked around market place, untrusting looks were shot at Gaara and his brother, "Why are they looking at you two like that?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't hear the scream? That was not me that was all Gaara here. Making a scene is what Gaara tends to do," Kankuro said; that annoying bastard.

"You're the one who made me upset, Kankuro. So the screaming was half way your fault." Gaara retorted getting angry at his brother.

"Are you sure, it isn't the Uchiha-teme that taught you to make scenes?" Kankuro was so good at it he just had to poke Gaara's buttons the wrong way didn't he?

"Trust me Sasuke is not one for making scenes. Are you sure you just haven't started to get people to make scenes with hanging out with all those dramatic cheerleaders? I mean 'they like think Sasuke-kun is like so hot!'" Gaara snarled, Kankuro knew how to press Gaara's buttons, Gaara knew where to press all the wrong ones.

"They are not dramatic. Just easily excited."

"Please every other sentence out of their mouth is the loudest 'OMG!' That I have ever heard."

"That isn't true," the oldest Sabaku was glaring at the younger boy now.

"Guys maybe you shouldn't do this here. You don't want to be beaten with loaves of bread do you?" Naruto pointed out. He grabbed Gaara's right wrist to pull him out of the market. Naruto also had Kankuro's wrist with his other hand. Gaara's wrist hurt from his Monday beating there fore he flinched. Naruto must have noticed, because he stopped and started investigating it, which hurt Gaara like crazy, "Gaara we need to get you to a hospital."

"Why?" I asked. I was honestly confused, I had never been to the hospital. When my sisters were alive my father didn't beat me very hard, and now Kankuro bought the supplies we needed for cleaning me up. I wondered what it was like.

"Well Gaara we need to get you a splint and painkillers, your wrist is broken," _well thank you doctor_. I thought even more about going to a hospital, I had heard from kids at the park when I was little they gave lollipops, it had animals painting on the walls and everyone was smiling at you. My eyes had to have lighten up, "Gaara I am going to guess you were never to a hospital before?"

"You are correct. That asshole back there didn't beat me a lot when my sister's were still alive and Kankuro here has been nice enough to clean me up," Gaara said giving his brother the weirdest hug you could ever see. Not because they didn't know how to hug they just never hugged and they were walking; it is sort of hard to hug while walking.

"Well to tell you the truth the hospital is awful so don't get your hopes up," Kankuro who had actually been to the hospital when he was little said completely bursting Gaara's bubble.

"Coming from the guy who's girlfriend is a nurse. And the only time he enjoys anything hospital related is when she gi-"

"Have you been reading my journal?"

"Diary. And yes I have"

"Journal!"

"It is a Diary now shut up before something else is thrown at us," Gaara said dodging a tissue box.

"Okay. Lets get him to the hospital," Naruto said dragging Gaara in the direction of the hospital.


End file.
